Making Fun Of Iggy
by Demography101
Summary: Well Iggy's Caught in a Strange Predicament. I want reviews! T T Whaaah! YAAAY! Chapter 2 Is Up and It's About FANG!
1. Iggy's Blindness

Side Project: Making Fun of Iggy's Blindness

Start Date: Oct. 11, 2009

**As Usual I Own Nothing And if I Did profit From this, I would be living in a Condo**

Iggy's POV

I was in my underwear, changing in my room when someone opened the door. That "someone" suddenly laughed and shut the door before I could tell who it was. I knew what I was going to do today, I was going to hunt that "someone" and make him tell me what was funny. I changed quickly and ran to the hallway. I started down the stairs when I bumped into Angel.

"Angel, were you the one who opened my bedroom door?" Angel swayed her head.

"Sorry Ig, I didn't see anyone." I sighed. So the person was still upstairs.

So there are only 3 rooms upstairs, mine and Gazzy's, Angel and Nudge's and Max and Fang's. I started walking towards Max's room 'cause Angel or Nudge wouldn't want to enter a "BOY's" room right? So I opened the door, without knocking, and saw Max chatting on her new cell phone. Yeah a cell phone, her mom bought her one.

"Max have you seen anyone else around?" Max held up her palm and talked with the phone for a minute.

"What was that, Iggy?" I face palmed myself for her mom's bad decision of giving her a cell.

"I said, did you see someone come from my room?" She shrugged then nodded. "Yes and No, Fang just left the room but I don't know if he went to your room."

Aha so Fang's the culprit!

"Max, where is Fang now!" I asked as she started to dial her cell again. "Maybe downstairs watching T.V. with Gazzy"

I ran down the stairs to find Fang. He was lying on the couch dozing off. Gazzy on the other hand was on the floor watching Comedy Central and eating popcorn.

"Fang wake up! I know you're awake!" Fang rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "What do you want! Can't you see that I'm sleeping here?"

"Fang I know you saw me in my room, what was so funny!" I edged closer to him as he started stepping back nearly tripping on the couches leg. "What! I was here sleeping, ask Gazzy!" I turned and looked at Gazzy and he gave me a shrug.

"Sorry Fang, Max ordered us to tell the truth. He just came down and lied down on the couch." Gazzy told me as his eyes were concentrated on the T.V.

"Aha, so Mr. I have a Good Alibi, what about answering my question?" Fang raced to the kitchen before I could react.

"Maaaax, Iggy and Fang are fighting again!" Gazzy shouted. I heard Max run down the stairs but I continued straight into the kitchen.

"Okay Fang, tell me the truth what was so funny?" I said as I pinned him between the fridge and the wall.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You are a – sucker!" He said as he ran past me, but not before I socked him straight on his nose. He fell and sat on the floor while the flock was circling us.

"Okay Fangy, tell me the reason and I'll leave you alone." I felt someone enter my mind. "Iggy, you don't want to know what Fang knows!" Angel told me in my mind.

"I don't care Angel, I just want to know what was so funny in my room!" I shouted. "OK, OK, Fang just tell us what you saw in Iggys room" Max, as the leader always had the last word.

"Ok, just make Iggy promise me he won't hurt me" I smiled. "I won't"

"Iggy, YOUR WEARING PANTIES"

**POOR IGGY**


	2. Need Help my dear viewers!

Okay same Thing! Who do you think I should write about next?

Any flock member's included (even total).

**So as my other story, the first 5 reviews are the ones I base the story on!**


	3. Fang's New Package Remake

Chapter 2 (Fang) (Remake)

**This is the only chapter I will ever write in 3****rd**** person view (unless I get better at it). So for those who don't like my writing style LIVE WITH IT. And for those who don't get some of the jokes I'm sorry, 'cuz I'm a guy. I don't think like a girl so some of those jokes will not make you laugh, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING**

Worry was showing through Max's face, Fang was acting strangely he was always locked in their room. This all happened after he received a package from FedEx. He told the flock that they were never to touch it, whatever it was. Max as the leader always wants to know what her flock is doing at all times, she NEEDED to know what Fang was doing so she called a meeting in the kitchen.

The flock was seated around the rectangular dinner table. Max at one end, Angel and Nudge at one side, Iggy and Gazzy on the other while Total was sitting on Angels Lap. "Angel you're to read Fang's mind while Iggy and Gazzy tries to hole into our room, Nudge you're in charge of distracting him, and Total ... just be yourself and tell nothing!" Max started.

"But do we have to Max? Can't we just leave Fang alone to whatever he's doing." Angel said as she stood up, banging a hand on the table. "Yeah Max, and why do I have to be the DISTRACTION!" piped Nudge as she pushed her chair away.

"Just 'cause Fang might be a spy from Itex, remember the time I was replaced by Max II?" Retorted Max,

everybody remembered that event and eventually nodded in agreement. Everyone started to move to their positions, Iggy and Gazzy went up to prepare in their rooms, while Max, Angel and Nudge stayed at the table leaving Total to go out and bark at some birds (dog instincts maybe?).

Max rang the dinner bell (yeah, how conventional right?) and Fang came down the stairs, sat on his chair and started to nibble on the slices of ham on his plate. "So Fang what do you want to do after eating, do you want to do something with me? How about going to the mall ..." Started Nudge as Fang continued eating, completely ignoring her. Angel started to bore into Fang's thoughts but she became blocked to his ideas, she looked at Max with an expression of concern. Max knew what Angel wanted to say, she could only hope that Iggy and Gazzy would be able to penetrate the room.

Gazzy was setting up the "shell" of the bomb, Iggy had convinced him that the "Blow Up the Wall" plan was the best plan to use in this situation. "Gazzy is the set-up ready yet?" Iggy asked as he was readying the Picric Acid in their room ('cause it's the room right next to Fang's). "Almost, but you can add the explosives already." Gazzy said as he was winding Max's old clock (that's a joke people).

"Hold on to your seat Gazzy, this'll be good." Iggy started the clock and counted from ten. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, ze- " The explosion resounded throughout the house. "Gazzy what happened!" Iggy asked the still shocked Gazzy. "Um, Iggy WE ARE SOO DEAD! Max is going to kill us." "Why what happened?" "We just destroyed the WHOLE WALL!" Iggy shrugged. "Well, the way's clear now. We should see about finding that box."

Max was wondering why she made Iggy the leader of entering the room, she knew he would do something like this. There was no point in going over it now, she would just ask her mom to renovate the 2nd floor. They made their way upstairs, Fang leading the way. He saw the damage and was furious, to say the least. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!"

"Guy's capture Fang!" Max shouted and the flock ganged up on him. They took him down and tied him to a chair in the room.

"Okay Fang, we know you have something you don't want us to know about. What is it?" He squirmed in his chair and tried to get his hands loose. "What are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about the FedEx package and the reason why you're always cooped up in your room!" Max waved her hand in front of him. "You will never know what 'That' is, NEVER!" Fang said, still struggling with his bonds.

"Hey Max! Look what I found" Iggy held up an inflatable "doll", the ones men usually use to 'practice' on.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing here..."

**So there you are, I remade it. I don't know if it's still to your liking though.**


End file.
